Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück
by Yu Silabar
Summary: Hermione, Hermione... Warum nur hast du das vergessen, ausgerechnet an Weihnachten! SSHG
1. Ein Trank muss her

_**Titel:**_ Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück_**  
Autor:**_ Yu Silabar_**  
Geschrieben:**_ Januar 2010__

_**Basierend auf:**_ Harry Potter [von J.K. Rowling]_**  
Genre:**_ Romance/Humor_**  
Warnungen:**_ keine_**  
Charaktere:**_ Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore und andere_**  
Pairing:**_ SSHG_**  
Altersfreigabe:**_ ab 13 Jahren

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros._**  
Claimer:**_ Alles eigens Kreierte, was noch übrig bleibt und nicht in den 'Harry Potter' Büchern und Filmen auftaucht oder mal von J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. irgendwo erwähnt wurde, gehört mir. Es dient einem nichtkommerziellen Zweck - nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

_**Inhalt:**_ Eine kleine Geschichte zwischen Severus und Hermione im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12_**  
Spoiler:**_ spielt während Jahrgang 7 des Trios, Altraverse; Ereignisse aus Buch 6 haben nie stattgefunden; Dumbledore lebt_**  
A/N:**_ Die Geschichte ist fertig und täglich gibt es ein neues Kapitel… (fünf Stück insgesamt)

oOooOooOo

**Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück**

- 1. Ein Trank muss her -

Draußen - vor dem verdeckten, zugezauberten und beschlagenem Fenster - pfiff der Winterwind um Haus und Dach von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Drinnen hingegen knisterte laut ein warmes und molliges Feuer im Kamin. Hermione trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf das Lehnenholz. Sie blickte zur Uhr und biss die Zähne harsch zusammen, ihre Lippen wurden schmal. Sie hätte es definitiv wissen müssen. Warum hatte sie den Kalender nicht überprüft. Sonst war sie doch nicht so nachlässig. Sie ohrfeigte sich selbst und hoffte, dass dies für dieses eine Mal, die einzige unerträgliche Qual war, neben kleinen anbahnenden Torturen, die ihr Körper in immer kürzeren Abständen durch ihren Körper sandte. Dann hielt ihre Hand inne, klammerte ganz plötzlich um die Lehne und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in den klaren halb abgewetzten Holzlack. Sie wurde kreidebleich. 'Ich halte das nicht mehr aus.'

Nachdem es ihr wieder besser ging, entschied sie endlich Ginny aufzusuchen. Sie war bei Harry im Zimmer und beide waren bestimmt mit Dingen beschäftigt, die nicht sonderlich jugendfrei waren - zumindest, wenn es nach Ginny ging. Beide zu stören war also schon blamabel genug. Doch Hermiones Schmerzen hatten die letzten drei Stunden so immens zugenommen, dass sie bereits Kopfschmerzen hatte, die bestimmt in weiteren drei Stunden zu einer ausgewachsenen Migräne angeschwollen sein würden. Und hierbei hatten sich all die anderen Symptome noch gar nicht richtig gezeigt. Das große Unheil stand ihr also noch bevor. 'So hatte ich mir Weihnachten und Neujahr nicht vorgestellt.' wurde ihre Laune sich selbst gegenüber immer düsterer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin - wo Ginny und Harry heimlich turtelten - schellte Hermione im Kopf vor sich hin und meckerte sich harsch bis barsch an: 'Warum nur musstest du es auch vergessen! Warum ausgerechnet dann, wenn du die Weihnachtsferien im Grimmauldplatz verbringst? Ein Termin, sich immer wiederholend und immer mit der gleichen Grausamkeit. Sage nicht, dass sich so etwas nicht eingeprägt hat - über all die qualvollen Jahre!' und sie klopfte an. Nichts geschah. Wieder klopfte sie und versuchte dennoch so leise zu sein, dass die alte Black in ihrem Rahmen unten im Flur nicht munter wurde und anfing schrill los zu keifen.

Die Tür ging knarrend auf. Ginny blinzelte durch den Spalt. Ihr Haar war mehr als nur unordentlich, was Hermione sofort bemerkte und einen dementsprechend wissenden Blick aufsetzte. Schnell strich sich Ginny nervös und hastig ihre rote Mähne wieder glatt - einigermaßen und minder erfolgreich.

"Ja?" fragte Ginny zaghaft. Als Hermione am Zögern war, wie sie ihr was sagen sollte, rollte Ginny mit den Augen. "Ist nur eine Kissenschlacht von vorhin gewesen. Wir reden gerade über Quidditch, was sonst." gab sie fast knurrend preis.

Hermione trampelte sachte auf ihren Füßen kurz hin und her und fragte dann: "Kannst du mal kurz rauskommen?"

Ginny zögerte erst kurz, drehte sich um, sagte etwas leise zu Harry und trat dann vor die Tür. "Meine Eltern haben doch nichts davon mitbekommen, oder? Die denken gleich Schlimmes, so wie ich sie kenne." zupfte sie an ihrer Robe herum, die an ihr windschief und zerknittert herunterhing.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und Ginny schien erleichtert. Die Ältere beugte sich vor und flüsterte Ginny etwas ins Ohr. Ginny hörte aufmerksam zu. Doch dann machte sie ein enttäuschtes und mitfühlendes Gesicht. "Tut mir Leid, habe ich nicht." Sie überlegte kurz. "Aber Tamp…"

"Die habe ich glücklicherweise dabei. Trotzdem danke, Ginny." sah man Hermione die Enttäuschung an.

Hermione wollte wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, als Ginny sie am Ärmel festhielt. "Frag' meine Mutter. Ich weiß, es mag nicht das beste Thema sein… Doch sie hat Verständnis. Da ich die einzige Tochter bin, ist sie gar überglücklich bei solchen Themen zu helfen." beschwichtigte Ginny. Bei ihrem letzten Satz jedoch merkte sie selbst, dass es nicht sehr geschickt ausgedrückt gewesen war.

Hermione nickte nur und schleppte sich schweren Herzens auf leisen Fußspitzen - die alte sonst immer böse jammernde Black schlief immer noch; Merlin sei Dank - die Treppen hinab und in die Küche.

oOo

Molly Weasley mit umgebundener Schürze über ihrer graubraunen Robe, mit zig kleinen orange-grünen Blümchen darauf, wuselte umher. Sie bereitete das Abendbrot vor.

Drei Töpfe pfiffen und klapperten mit oder ohne Deckel ein kleines Menü-Konzert auf der Feuerstelle, ein Handtuch wienerte Gläser plank und Besteck huschte aus dem Besteckkasten und reihte sich wie Zinnsoldaten in einer Reihe ein, bevor es seine Plätze auf dem riesigen und langen Küchentisch fand. Aus den Ritzen der Ofenklappe dampfe es nach geräuchertem Schweinebraten mit dicken Trockenpflaumen und Rosmarin riechend.

"Mrs Weasley, ich wollte gern wissen…" versuchte Hermione ihre Sorge vor der sieben-fachen Mutter auszubreiten.

Die Tür ging just in genau diesen Moment auf und eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt trat herein. Snape schlitzte die Augen. Er schaute sich um, stellte fest, dass noch keiner weiter vom Orden eingetroffen war und wirkte sogleich noch griesgrämiger - als wenn dies überhaupt möglich wäre, bei seiner All-und-immer-Schlechtwetter-Laune. Er wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen. Seine zusammengezogenen und vorgebeugten Schultern, wirkten krummer denn je, als würde er heute mehr Lasten auf seinen Schultern tragen, als seinen Mitmenschen jemals ersichtlich sein könnte.

"Hallo Severus." wischte sich Molly ihre Finger an der Schürze ab. "Die anderen werden bestimmt bald hier sein. Es haben sich heute zum Abendbrot gut neun angekündigt, neben meiner Familie." grinste sie leicht schelmisch, da sie wusste, dass er viele Menschen auf einem Fleck, die fröhlich und familiär waren, nicht sonderlich mochte.

"Gewiss. Kommt Dumbledore auch?" knurrte er kalt und pflanzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch. Er rieb sich die Hände und schien froh endlich in einem warmen Raum zu sein; fernab der Winterkälte die derzeitig in Großbritannien in der Natur da draußen sich bis in Knochen und Mark ausbreitete.

"Gleich, Hermione." tätschelte Molly ihren Oberarm und ließ schnell frischen Tee und heißes Wasser in eine Kanne ein. Sie stellte es zusammen mit einer Tasse vor Snapes Nase ab.

"Ja, er und Professor McGonagall und Alastor kommen auch vorbei. Arthur und Kingsley nicht. Die haben beide Nachtschicht im Ministerium. Aber Tonks ist da, um uns über die aktuellen Auroreneinsätze zu berichten." plauderte Molly vor sich hin und ohne Snape oder Hermione anzuschauen, während sie kurz die Töpfe und den Ofen kontrollierte.

Hermione schluckte, als sie Molly letztendlich wieder auf sich zukommen sah.

"Also Kleines, was wolltest du wissen?" blickte die Ältere offen und mütterlich warm zu Hermione.

"Ähm…" stockte Hermione und spürte ganz plötzlich Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen, als wären es heiß gebackene Bratäpfel.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Molly besorgter und hatte ihre Hand an Hermiones Arm geführt und rieb daran sachte auf und ab.

Hermione nickte. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und lehnte sich vor, flüsterte Molly etwas ins Ohr.

"Ist es denn sehr schlimm?" machte Molly dagegen keinen Hehl daraus und Hermione war knallrot im Gesicht. Zur Strafe, weil Molly so rücksichtslos laut geantwortet hatte, hatte sie zornig jetzt noch ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

"Ist es schlimm?" fragte Mrs Weasley etwas leiser.

Wieder lehnte sich Hermione ganz dicht an Mollys Ohr. "Sehr. Ich bekomme jeden Monat entsprechende Tränke, sehr starke sogar." und Hermione machte ein verbissenes Gesicht.

Die ältere Frau holte tief Luft und hatte ein leicht bedrücktes Gesicht aufgesetzt. "Ich habe leider nichts hier. Nun, entweder du wartest bis Minerva, also Professor McGonagall, zurück ist und du kannst ihr sagen, dass…" Molly blickte kurz zu Snape am Tisch und zog dann Hermione zu sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "…dass sie Poppy bescheid gibt. Das dauert dann aber einige Tage, was dann fast schon sinnlos wäre. Oder…" und Molly schaute wieder zu Snape. Dieses Mal blieb ihr Blick bei ihm haften.

Hermione schaute langsam, ganz langsam zu Snape hinüber. Dieser sog mit seinen riesigen Nasenlöchern und verdecktem Gesicht, weil seine fettigen pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen wie ein Vorhang vor diesem hingen, den Duft des heißen Tees innig ein.

"Nein!" fauchte Hermione empört und laut.

Snape schielte kurz zu beiden und Hermione drehte sofort ihren Kopf von ihm weg. Molly grinste nur gekünstelt höflich zu Severus, so dass dieser eine Augenbraue hochzog und wieder auf seine Tasse Tee starrte.

"Also, dann ist es wohl doch nicht ganz so schlimm." meinte Molly schnippisch und kümmerte sich weiter ums Abendbrot.

Hermione ließ ihre Schultern geschlagen sinken.

Alles konnte Hermione wagen, doch keineswegs Snape auf diese Sache ansprechen. Es gab viele Peinlichkeiten über die man hinweg sehen konnte, wenn es die Umstände ergaben, aber so eine Sache… niemals! Dennoch, ein Trank musste her, nur von wem?


	2. Das Labor wartet

oOooOooOo

**Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück**

- 2. Das Labor wartet -

Es war die Nacht in den Grimmauldplatz eingekehrt; ein klirrend kalte Nacht. Hermione hatte am Abendbrottisch kaum etwas zu Essen angerührt und jetzt in der Nacht wälzte sie sich im flauschig warmen Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Selbst das Zusammenrollen erleichterte nichts. Immer wieder gab es schwere peinvolle Schübe und ihr wurde gar schwindelig und schlecht.

Als es soweit war, das absolute Ausmaß erreicht war, sich Schweißperlen auf Stirn und Oberlippe bildeten, ihre Lippen gar blau anliefen und sie ihre Schmerzen am liebsten aus sich heraus geschrien hätte, griff sie zittrig nach ihrem dicken Wintermorgenmantel, schnappte nach ihrem Zauberstab, huschte in ihre flauschigen Hausschuhe und machte sich auf.

Ihre Hand zitterte immer mehr, als sie sie zum Anklopfen an die alte schwarzlackierte Tür hob und sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als wieder dieser Schmerz einsetzte. Sie senkte etwas ihre Hand, griff dann aber an den Türrahmen und krallte ihre Fingernägel dort hinein. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete kurz und schwer.

"Darf ich fragen, was Sie vor meiner Tür suchen, Ms Granger?" flüsterte eine Stimme.

Hermione schaute auf; leicht verstört, weil überrascht. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgegangen war. Der Raum war fast ganz dunkel. Nur das dahin lodernde Kaminfeuer schien zu scheinen. Silhouetten-artig stand Snape im Rahmen, die Tür halb geöffnet. Hermione schaute höher, in sein fahles Gesicht. "Sir, ich habe da ein Problem."

Snape wartete kurz, als er Hermione genauer beobachtete mit ihrer leicht verschwitzten Haut. "Und deshalb suchen Sie mich halb zwei Uhr Morgens auf?" triefte es ölig aus seiner Kehle.

"Sir, bitte." flehte sie leise und innig.

"Bitte was, Ms Granger?" wurde seine Stimme schneidend leise.

"Sir, ich bräuchte einen bestimmten Trank." sagte sie gepresst, Schmerzen unterdrückend.

Snape schien sich zu besinnen und Hermione schien zu begreifen wie grotesk diese Situation zwischen beiden war und Snape wohl nicht anders gedacht haben musste.

Er winkte nur seitlich mit dem Kopf und sie huschte hinein. Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sie gesehen haben könnte oder neugierige Augen dieses seltsame Schauspiel erfasst hatten. Dann schloss er die Tür ganz leise, mit einer flachen Hand am Holz. Er schien sogar kurz sein Ohr an die Tür zu legen, so behutsam, als wolle er es streicheln und sich daran schmiegen. Für Hermione war es mitunter die menschlichste Geste, die sie je von Snape gesehen hatte.

"Ein spezieller Zauber. Ich erkenne es, wenn jemand vor meiner Tür umher schleicht." bohrten sich ganz plötzlich seine Augen in ihre.

Hermione nickte verängstigt, trat einen Schritt zurück und plumpste auf sein Bett.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und blickte sie ungläubig an. Hermione schluckte schwer. Sie erkannte, dass er einfach seine schwarze Robe offen über sein graues Nachthemd gezogen hatte.

"Was wollen Sie Granger?" fragte er, so dass ihr eisige Schauer den Rücken hinunter liefen.

"Ich… nun… ja…"

"Sprachlos?" zischelte er und sie schwor, dass seine Mundwinkel sich leicht in Häme wiegten.

Sie lief puterrot an.

"Kaum sitzen Sie auf dem Bett eines Mannes und sind mit diesem allein, verschlägt es Ihnen die Sprache." säuselte er Süßholz raspelnd aber mit fiesem Unterton.

Sie sprang hoch, der ziehende Schmerz im Unterleib traf sie donnernd durch Kopf und Glieder, als reiße ihr jemand die Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leibe heraus, ihr wurde schwindelig, sie taumelte und Snape fing sie noch gerade so auf.

Er war über ihren theatralischen Abgang doch sehr verdutzt. 'Ein Fluch?'

oOo

Hermione fand sich dieses Mal liegend auf seinem Bett wieder. Sie stöhnte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Snape prüfte ihre Stirn, ihren Puls, gar die Reaktion ihrer Pupillen. Seine langen, dünnen Finger waren sanft, behutsam. Es war, als könne er durch dieses Erfühlen besser sehen und verstehen.

"Haben Sie sich vergiftet? Oder war es ein Fluch, dessen Wirkung sich erst langsam entfaltet?" fragte er klinisch kalt und mit wissenschaftlicher Miene.

Doch sie schüttelte nur sehr, sehr vage - der Migräne wegen - mit dem Kopf.

"Was dann?" fragte er harsch und analytisch.

Eine neue quälende Welle voller Pein und mit panischem Schweißausbruch folgend, wabbelte durch und über ihren Körper. Hermione stöhnte nur und vergrub ihre Hände in den Laken, als würde es den Schmerz lindern.

"Granger, spucken Sie endlich aus was mit Ihnen los ist, verdammt!" wurde er ungehalten und wenn sie nicht schon Schmerzen gehabt hätte, dann hätten Snapes messerscharfe Worte gewiss welche verursacht.

"Ich leide unter einer besonders starken und breit gefächerten Form des prämenstruellen Syndroms." und sie keuchte und rollte sich auf seinem Bett, die Laken noch mehr zerwühlend, zusammen.

Snape wusste nicht ob er lachen oder sie einfach so wie sie war, ungalant und ungeniert unbeeindruckt von dieser zimperlich aufgeführten Farce, auf den Flur abstellen sollte.

Er überlegte. Hermione beruhigte sich wieder - langsam und stetig. Die Schmerzwelle war vorüber. Es war, als käme erst jetzt wieder frischer klarer Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen und sie mit abebbendem Schmerz zu Verstand. Snape saß am Kopfkissenende und rührte sich kein Stück, sah sie einfach nur an - an ihr auf und ab. Er schien fieberhaft zu überlegen.

Seinen Augen wurden hart, seine Lippen sehr schmal, als bereite ihm ihr Zustand selbst Schmerzen. Dabei lag es nur am folgenden Satz: "Tut mir Leid", presste er mit gezwungener Höflichkeit, aber schnippischer Arroganz hervor, "aber dafür habe ich keinen Trank hier. Im Keller ist ein Labor. Die Zutaten dürften alle hier sein. Ich könnte Ihnen morgen etwas brauen." knurrte er leise vor sich hin, als wolle er nur noch schnell wieder ins Bett.

Als er aufstehen wollte, krallte sich Hermiones Hand in seiner Rechten fest und sie rollte sich zuckend schnell wieder zusammen. Ihr Gesicht richtete sie gen Matratze und erstickte den Schrei darin.

Snape schmerzte die Hand immens. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau erlebt, die so fest zugreifen konnte. Allein diese grobe Aktion von ihr, hätte ihn selbst zum Schreien bringen können, so als solle er wahrscheinlich mit ihr mitleiden.

"LASSEN SIE MICH LOS!" keifte er leise und langsam, als bereits erstes Blut an Hermiones Fingernägeln und Snapes Handrücken hinunter lief.

Als Hermione losließ, war sie selbst erschrocken. "Sir, ich… ich… ich habe mich in solchen Phasen nicht immer ganz unter Kontrolle." war sie kreidebleich und ihr Nachthemd schien mittlerweile regelrecht durchgeschwitzt zu sein, von der nervlichen Überlastung der behände immer wieder aufwallenden Schmerztriaden.

Snape schüttelte seine Hand kurz, als er sie wieder zurück hatte. "Interessant, dass auch Sie einmal die Kontrolle verlieren können." höhnte er.

Snape wurde klar - leider viel zu offensichtlich -, dass eine Granger ohne über-immense Schmerzen nicht einfach so vor seiner Tür aufkreuzen würde und sie auch nicht Schauspielerin genug war, so eine Show abzuziehen. Und warum sollte sie eine Show auch abziehen; mit solch' einem beschämendem Thema für eine junge Frau? Sie waren hier nicht in Hogwarts, also keine Zutaten, die man klauen könnte. Dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen ihre derzeitige Schwäche auszunutzen.

"Aber Baumschlangenhaut ist es nicht, die Sie mir entwenden wollen, oder? Vielleicht nutzen Sie das alles aus, brauchen bestimmte Zutaten; planen mit Potter einen geheimen und kopflosen Überfall auf Todesser?" In seinen Augen glitzerte es bereits jetzt auf, als er auf ihre Reaktion und Antwort wartete.

"Nein, Sir. Dieses Mal nicht - kein Vielsaft-Trank und… Das Rezept für den Anti-PMS-Trank habe ich nicht im Kopf. Außerdem… Die Black-Bibliothek hat eher Bücher über Tränke die Schmerzen bereiten, nicht unbedingt welche, die sie lindern." antworte sie ruhig und ehrlich zwischen einigen kurzen rasselnden Atemzügen, als versuche sie ihre Atmung in eine regelmäßige Synchronität mit ihrer Lunge und ihrem Herzschlag zu bringen.

Er nickte - so viel Ehrlichkeit verdarb ihm den Spaß. Sie war noch nicht einmal mehr aufmüpfig. 'Wie schade!' dachte er. "Etwas, dass Sie NICHT wissen. Sehr interessant, sehr sogar und das als _Frau_ mit derartigen Symptomen." streifte er mit einem seiner langen dünnen Finger über seine schmalen Lippen und das Blut an seiner Hand war ganz und gar vergessen; es trocknete vor sich hin. Als er wieder auf sie blickte, sich daran erinnerte, dass er hundemüde war, sie ihn von ein paar wenigen Stunden Schlaf abhielt, wollte er dennoch ein wenig mehr Genugtuung, außer dem Geständnis ihrer Unwissenheit. "Nun gut, Sie weinerliche Nervensäge, wir brauen aber GEMEINSAM. Mitkommen, Granger!" knurrte er leise im Befehlston. Wenn er schon keinen Schlaf bekam, dann sie ebenso wenig.

Als Hermione aufstand, schwankte sie und Snape hielt sie schnell fest. Ihr Morgenmantel war feucht und klamm, hatte sich geöffnet und gab das weiße dünne und durchaus klatschnasse Nachthemd preis. Er drehte sich weg.

"Warten Sie hier." meinte er und ging in ein Nebenzimmer. Als er wiederkam, hatte er einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel und ein neues Nachthemd dabei - erstaunlicherweise schlohweiß. "Dürfte etwas zu groß sein, aber in Verwandlung sind Sie ja auch kein Anfänger oder… wissen Sie nicht, wie das geht?" In seinen Augen glitzerte es kurz auf.

Hermione verstand zuerst nicht. Doch als sie an sich hinunterblickte wurde sie knallrot im Gesicht. Als sie aufblickte, bemerkte sie das Snape - im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron und anderen Jungs ihres Jahrgangs oder ältere - nicht auf ihren Ausschnitt starrte oder ihre leicht durchschimmernden Brüste, sondern der Blick seiner tiefdunkel Schokolade farbigen Augen sich in ihre Haselnussbrauen bohrte, so dass ihr fast der Atem stockte. Sie nickte, er ebenso, drückte ihr die Wäsche in die Hand und ging zum Kamin, hockte sich hin und legte Holzscheite auf, während sie sich rasch umzog. Immer wieder spähte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. Doch Snape schien dem Tanz der Flammen im Feuer verfallen zu sein, ganz so, als wäre sonst keine Menschenseele hier im Raum. Für Hermione wurde Snape immer seltsamer. 'Das er mir überhaupt hilft? Er hätte mich auch fortschicken können und mich damit später aufziehen können… Doch das tut er ja bereits die gesamte Zeit… Aber, er hilft!' dachte sie müde und von Schmerztriaden gepeinigt vor sich hin.

Als sie fertig war, sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an. "Sir?" Doch reagierte er nicht. "Professor Snape?" fragte sie etwas mutiger.

Doch er starrte immer noch gehockt ins Feuer. Seine Ellbogen waren auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt, seine dünnen und langen Finger vor den Knien zusammengeflochten. Sie trat näher, berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter und als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag durchfahren, zuckte er kurz. Er blickte zu ihr auf und da war dieser seltsame offene Blick. So als wäre und könnte er nie dieser kalte berechnende Lehrer sein; als wäre er ein scheues in die Ecke getriebenes Reh, voller Naivität und Neugier was sich in der Welt bewegt.

Hermione musste automatisch lächeln - warm, verständnisvoll - und strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine Wange.

Snape griff schlangen-schnell danach, stand auf und als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr aufbaute, wurde der Griff um ihre Hand fester, sein Blick kälter und leerer. "Doch nur Schauspielerei?" fragte er regelrecht gehässig.

"Nein." blieb sie sanft, ließ sich von seiner extremen charakterlichen Wandlung nicht täuschen.

Er blieb still.

Sie musterte ihn, während er sie einfach nur kalt anstarrte.

"Ich denke, diese Nacht funktioniert ihre Schauspielerei nicht." gab sie wissend an und er ließ sie los.

Er trat an ihr vorbei, öffnete seine Tür. "Das Labor wartet." blieb er eisig und verharrte an der Tür wie ein gehorsamer Butler, nur noch auf sie wartend.


	3. Ohne Stress und Gegenwehr

oOooOooOo

**Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück**

- 3. Ohne Stress und Gegenwehr -

Snape hatte auf dem Weg nach unten seine schwarze Robe flüchtig in der Mitte zugeknüpft. Er war in Gedanken, schwer und sehr tief. Alles was er noch vor seinen Augen glasklar wahrnahm, waren Brüste! Jene, die zu Hermione Granger gehörten. Da es dunkel war, hoffte er, dass das junge Gör seine inneren Dämonen nicht wahrnahm, die sich mit Röte in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten.

Als er die Tür zum Keller öffnete, knirschte diese. Beide hielten schlagartig inne. Sie horchten in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nur der Schein beider Zauberstäbe durch einen schwachen Lumos offenbarte einen kleinen Lichtkegel. Doch die alte Black schnarchte in ihrem Rahmen fleißig weiter, als säge sie am Stufenholz der Flurtreppe und schmatzte ab und zu ekelhaft dazu. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab fester in die Hand und tippte die Scharniere kurz an, um ihnen das laute Knarren zukünftig zu verwehren. Dann ging er weiter voran. Und wieder hatte er diese Brüste vor den Augen, wie zwei riesige magnetköpfe, Scheinwerfer, Leuchtkugeln.

War Hermione vor wenigen Minuten noch heiß und schwitzig gewesen, so schüttelte es sie jetzt vor Kälte, als wäre ihr Innerstes ein Eisberg. Ihre nassgeschwitzte Haut bescherte ihr mit Sicherheit noch eine Erkältung. Die alten hölzernen Stufen, hinab in den klammfeuchten Keller, waren eng und schmal. Hermione hatte vergessen ihre löwenhafte lockige Mähne zusammen zu nehmen und immer wieder versperrten ihre Haare ihr die Sicht. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße, es polterte und sie flog Snape entgegen, der gerade unten angekommen war. Noch während er sich blitzgeschwind umdrehte, krallte sie an ihm, gab durch ihre Geschwindigkeit ihm noch einen Schubs und presste ihn wankend an die kalte Steinwand hinter ihm. Sie rutschte fast an ihm herab und er schlang schnell seine Arme um ihre Taille und hievte sie wieder hoch. Zittrig mit Wackelpudding in den Beinen - vor lauter Schreck - klammerte sie wie ein Äffchen an ihm. Einige ihrer wilden Locken hingen über seine große Nase hinweg, die er wegpusten musste.

"Alles in Ordnung, Granger?" flüsterte er heißer an ihr Ohr. Sein Puls raste, seine Sinne waren sofort auf Hab-Acht-Stellung gegangen, als befände er sich in einem Angriff auf offenem Schlachtfeld oder Duell. So sehr er seine Reflexe mochte, manchmal waren sie ihm auch selbst ganz unheimlich. Es gab ihm irgendwo das Gefühl eine Art trainierte Kampfmaschine zu sein und dies wirkte auf ihn so maschinell und unnatürlich - gar jetzt besonders, da er doch nur eine Schülerin in seinen Armen hielt. Als er sich dessen vergewisserte, hier nicht im Kampf zu sein, entspannte er merklich. 'Kein Angriff, nur ein Stolpern, kein Angriff! … Brüste! Tatsächlich kein Angriff.' stellte er die Situation für sich noch einmal geistig deutlich klar und er erstarrte. Er fühlte ihre Brüste neben ihrem restlichen Körper - an sich gepresst.

Hermione nickte langsam und schien erst jetzt wieder mit dem Atmen anzufangen. Langsam löste sie ihren Griff von seiner Schulter und ihre Hand glitt tastend an seinem Oberarm hinab. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte und holte mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft. Snape wischte ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, blickten sich beide mehr verwirrt als entgeistert an. Sie ließen voneinander. Snape drückte sein Rückgrat durch und zeigte auf den langen schmalen Gang, indem einige Holzkisten und anderes Gerümpel herumstanden.

"Die Tür ganz hinten ist es." meinte er schlicht und schritt jetzt eilig vorweg.

Hermione folgte ihm mit festem Schritt, soweit sie es als fest bezeichnen konnte. Es war eher gezielt und das Ziel war nicht das Labor, sondern die Person Snape - sehr seltsam. Noch nie hatte sie das Gefühl auf jemanden so sehr fixiert zu sein. 'Er hilft nur, strapaziere nicht seine Nerven, sonst kriegst du den Trank nie.' murmelte ihr inneres Stimmchen vor sich hin.

oOo

Im Labor gab es einen großen klobigen Tisch in der Mitte, der zwei Feuerstellen und mittig eine Arbeitsfläche hatte. An drei Wänden waren Regale mit diversen Gläsern positioniert; die meisten total verstaubt. Nur ein viertes Regal - ganz rechts - war geputzt und die Gläser rein, sowie mit Trankzutaten gefüllt. Ein kleiner weiterer Arbeitstisch befand sich links neben der Tür an der Wand, darunter zwei Holzschemel zum Sitzen. Darauf lagen einige Pergamente, sowie Schreibfeder, Tintenfass und eine Öllampe. Snape schnippte mit den Fingern und alle Lichter im Raum gingen an.

"Holen Sie Wabbel-Warzen, Salbei-Samen, getrocknetes Mutterkraut-Blüten, Hopfendollen und…?" er schielte zu ihr.

"Beifuß, Enzian sowie Eisenkraut?" ergänzte sie rasch und ihre Wangen bekamen eine gesunde Farbe.

Snape nickte. "Gut, und Sie kennen das Rezept nicht?" hakte er nach und er holte Kessel und Wasser. Seine Lippen verzogen sich eine säuerliche Welle voller Unmut und aufkeimendem Zorn.

Hermione lief puterrot an. "Die Zutaten ja, den Rest… ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Sir." stammelte sie.

Er schnippte harsch mit dem Finger und auf dem Nebentisch schrieb eine Feder wie wild los. "Es ist eine verbesserte Rezeptur, nicht ganz dem Schulbuch entsprechend." meinte er beiläufig, fast schon gelangweilt und es schwebte dann zum Arbeitstisch hinüber. Er schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter, denn: Er sah wieder Brüste vor seinen Augen.

Hermione schaute darauf, las flink, verstand schnell. Das alles konnte Snape an ihrer Mimik direkt ablesen, wenngleich ihr Dekolletee weitaus anziehender war. 'Granger war schon immer ein offenes Buch gewesen.' dachte er und fragte sich, wie _offen_ sie noch in anderer Hinsicht sein mochte. 'Du hast zu wenig Schlaf, verdammt! Da draußen herrscht Krieg!' grummelte er vor sich hin und lenkte seine Gedanken zwanghaft auf das Wesentliche. Und dennoch, er schielte wieder zu ihr hinüber. In ihrem Gesicht stand das typische 'Ich bin der Allbesserwisser' geschrieben. 'Wie kann man mit seinen Gedanken nur so unvorsichtig sein?' und er schrieb es ihrer jungen Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit zu. 'Und die 'Goldenen Drei' sollen uns vom Dunklen Lord befreien, im Endeffekt.' Er zweifelte momentan stark daran.

Hermione sammelte die Zutaten zusammen, sortierte sie nach der Reihenfolge wie sie in den Trank gegeben werden mussten und sinnierte über das Wort 'Gut' schier ins Endlose. Noch nie hatte sie ein Lob von Snape bekommen und 'Gut' war definitiv eines. Vor allem, weil er es einfach so gesagt hatte - als wäre es ganz normal, es zu sagen. So sehr sie auch versuchte Häme und Spott hinein zu interpretieren - nichts dergleichen war in diesem schlichten Wort aus drei Buchstaben zu finden. Selbst die Frage, dass Rezept nicht zu kennen. Sie war simpel gesprochen, so sehr er auch hier die Chance gehabt hatte, es fies klingen lassen zu können. Er hatte es nicht getan. Hermione seufzte schwelgend vor Stolz und Anerkennung vor sich hin und es war wie Balsam, der ihre Schmerzattacken vorübergehend betäubte.

Hermione schaute sich um. "Sir, wo ist der Mörser?"

"Da hinten, in der Kiste." hob er kurz seinen Kopf, an die ganz linke Wand deutend. "Ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, alles einzusortieren." murmelte er und presste die Wabbel-Warzen gerade aus, um deren Saft zu gewinnen.

Hermione kramte den schweren Granitmörser hervor, stellte ihn auf die mittige Arbeitsfläche auf den Tisch ab und war nun Snape genau gegenüber - am Tisch stehend. Das Wasser köchelte bereits.

Schnell, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, blickte sie in den Kessel, um herauszufinden, wie viel sie von den Zutaten bräuchte.

"Dreifache Menge vom ursprünglichen Rezept im Unterricht, ansonsten den Anweisungen abweichend vom Originalrezept folgen. So haben Sie Vorrat." meinte er bei ihrer Geste nebenher.

Sie nickte, wog einige Kräuter ab und zermalmte sie zu einem einheitlichen Pulver im Mörser.

Er bemerkte durchaus, wie sehr sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, ihr der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und wusste, dass sie hier tapfer versuchte ihre Pein zurück zu halten und sich selbst ihm gegenüber somit weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.

Hermione schob den Mörser zu ihm hinüber und als er seine Hand ausstreckte, berührten sich kurz beider Finger. Warum nur hatte er in diesen Moment auf ihre Brüste geschaut. Snape schien es nicht zu beeindrucken. Doch hatte Hermione nur ihre Augen schnell zu ihm gerichtet und merkte, dass seine Lippen schmaler wurden. Seine Augen jedoch… Hermione wusste es nicht einzuordnen.

Er tröpfelte den Warzensaft darauf, rührte alles um und der sämige Brei war fertig, um in das heiße Wasser zu tropfen.

"Das machen Sie, sechs Tropfen pro Minuten, sechs Minuten lang. Ich rühre." wies er mit ruhiger monotoner Stimme an.

Hermione nickte und wieder wechselte der Mörser die Tischseite und wieder berührten sie einander. Dieses Mal zuckten beider Mundwinkel flüchtig nach oben.

Nachdem auch die anderen Zutaten - mal geschnitten, mal gepresst oder zu Brei verarbeitet - im Kessel gelandet waren, schauten beide auf das Geblubber und warteten, dass dieser von seinem Tiefrot langsam Blass rosa wurde. Snape schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Noch zwölf Minuten, der Stand rührt jetzt automatisch, da ohne Unterbrechung. Dann muss das Feuer gelöscht werden; danach vierundzwanzig Minuten ziehen, geschlossen; weitere zwölf Minuten offen abkühlen."

Hermione seufzte und dann setzte wieder eine Schmerzwelle ein, eine ganz fiese hinterhältige. Sie krümmte sich, drehte sich weg und lehnte sich mit ihrem Hintern gegen den Tisch. Snape kam herum, griff unter einen ihrer Arme und führte sie zu einem der Schemel am Seitentisch.

Sie setzte sich und versuchte irgendwie zu kauern, als würde es wirklich all die grauenvollen Torturen, die ihr eigener Körper in ihr verursachte, lindern können.

"Achten Sie auf ein konstantes Feuer, Granger." gab er an und verließ eilig das Labor fluchtartig.

Hermione wischte sich die nass gebadete Stirn. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr das alles nur passieren? Sie hatte die letzte Stunde ganz und gar vergessen wie peinlich das alles sein musste und jetzt hier so allein im Labor, wurde es ihr wieder ganz und gar bewusst. Wieder nahm das unglückliche Elend in ihr zu und eine geschmacklose Übelkeit kam hinzu. Sie presste ihre Hand vor den Mund und versuchte irgendwie durch ihre Nase kontinuierlich und rhythmisch zu atmen. Der Duft des heranwachsenden Zaubertrankes trug ihrem Geruchssinn weitere Übelkeitsschwaden hinzu. 'Phase Zwei hat begonnen.' dachte sie und wusste, wenn nicht bald der Trank fertig wäre, sie sterbenskrank und im Bett landend vor Schmerz schier wahnsinnig werden würde.

Die Labortür ging auf und Snape kam mit zwei heißen Tee in Tassen hinein. "Salbei-Baldrian-Honig." murmelte er und stellte den dampfenden Pott vor ihrer Nase ab. Er setzte sich neben sie und nippte mit einem langsamen Augenaufschlag, Inhalation des lieblich zarten Duftes, an dem Tee.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf als er bereits erste Schlucke getrunken hatte.

Er schlitzte seine Augen und seine Lippen wurden schmal bis weißlich; kräuselten sich gar. Er missbilligte ihre Ablehnung aufs Schärfste. Sie konnte seine wachsende Kälte gar körperlich spüren. Doch beim besten Willen und Anstand, diese wirklich äußerst nette Geste von ihm, sie konnte einfach nichts mehr riechen, um nicht noch mehr Blamage über sich zu bringen und womöglich auch noch über ihn.

Doch als er ihr kalkweißes Gesicht und die großen Augen sah, wusste er, dass es nicht daran lag, dass sie diese Mischung nicht mochte.

"Übelkeit?" fragte er kalt.

Sie nickte nur und presste schnell wieder ihre Hand vor den Mund, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Er schien zu überlegen, schaute kurz in seine Teetasse. Dann hatte er einen fest entschlossenen Blick aufgesetzt. "Schläft Ms Weasley mit Ihnen im Zimmer?"

Hermione nickte und verstand nicht ganz. Dann eine weitere Schmerzwelle, die Übelkeit brach dabei jedoch nicht ab und ihr wurde sogar wieder schwindelig. Sie schwankte auf dem Hocker.

Snape ignorierte ihre Fragezeichen, die sich auf ihrer gerunzelten Stirn gebildet hatten und diese Stirn glänzte mit durch Schmerz verursachten Schweißperlen, dass ihr dieser bereits an den Schläfen hinab lief. Er stand auf, griff unter ihre Beine und um ihre Taille. Hermione schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Snape wanderte kurz darauf mit ihr auf den Armen die dunklen Gänge entlang. Hermione hatte wie automatisch die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Körper war müde, schlapp, wollte Ruhe und Frieden, vor allem endlich Schlaf finden. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Snapes Halsbeuge und ihr Atem streichelte sanft Snapes Kehle. Ihn durchfuhr mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge ein prickelnder Schauer und sie wurde ruhiger, durch seinen von Kräuter bestimmten eigensinnigen und herben Körperduft.

Er trug sie in sein Zimmer, legte sie behutsam auf sein Bett, schlug die Decke zurück und über sie. Dann eilte er in das Zimmer nebenan, hatte Schüssel und kaltes Wasser mit zwei Waschlappen in der Hand. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, schaute auf die Uhr. Er drückte ihr rasch die Lappen in die Hand.

"Ich muss ins Labor." und war fortgeeilt.

Hermione tupfte den Lappen ins kühle Nass und legte ihn sich auf die Stirn, den zweiten in den Nacken. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Die Übelkeit ebbte stoßweise immer mehr ab und ihre Augenlider wurden schwer.

oOo

Sie stöhnte, murmelte Unverständliches, als jemand sie an der Schulter sanft rüttelte. Als keine weitere Reaktion von ihr kam, nahm Snape die zwei Waschlappen, tränkte sie neu im kalten Wasser und erneuerte die Umschläge. Hermione wurde dadurch langsam munter. Sie blinzelte und blickte Snape an, der damit beschäftigt war, sein Gähnen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Er sah todmüde aus und hatte dunkle hässliche Augenringe, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner Blässe darstellten. Als er aufschaute, lächelte sie mild, trotz der Schmerzen. Er nickte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zwischen seinem Gesicht und ihrem Blickfeld tauchte die erste kleine Phiole auf, die er in der Hand hielt.

Hermione griff danach und schluckte den Inhalt mit einem Male hinunter. Der Geschmack war besser als der, den sie aus Madam Pomfreys Bestand kannte. Es schmeckte irgendwie angehaucht nach Litschi. Snape musste noch etwas verändert haben, dass vor allem die Übelkeit nicht noch förderte, wenn man den Trank zu sich nahm und es verhinderte mit aufsteigendem Brechreiz gar Gegenteiliges zu erzielen und den Inhalt wieder sogleich hinaus katapultieren würde.

Er schaute sie unentwegt kühn und aufmerksam an bis ein warmes prickelndes Gefühl sich in ihr breit machte, die Krämpfe im Unterleib wie kleine Wolkenblasen im Nichts verpufften und sie einen erleichterten lauten Seufzer von sich gab. Fehlte nur noch, dass ihr einer ihren Bauch graulte. Als Hermione Snape die Phiole reichte, ließen weder seine noch ihre Hand das leere kleine Glas los.

Snape mühte sich ab, nicht direkt vor ihr zu gähnen. Doch so durchbohrend der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auch war, die dicken und dunklen Augenringe darunter, sagten alles. Er seufzte schwer und fragte sich, warum er das eigentlich getan hatte: geholfen. 'Und bekomme ich für so etwas überhaupt Lohn? Was ist der Dank dafür?' grummelte er in sich hinein und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen. Er war mittlerweile zu müde, um an ihre Brüste zu denken. Sein Gehirn war nur noch auf Abschalten und Ruhe aus.

Alles war ganz plötzlich so einlullend für Hermione und die flauschigen Kissen so einladend. Der Scherzstress forderte sein Tribut. Sofort übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und automatisch schlossen sich ihre Augen. Sie drehte sich zur Seite weg, zog Snapes Hand mit sich, der die Augen schloss und sich selbst nicht zu wehren vermochte. Ohne Stress und Gegenwehr schliefen beide selig ein und erst jetzt begann sein Hirn wieder aktiv zu werden, holte ihn ins Traumland, ließ ihn von Brüsten träumen. Sogar so sehr, dass er Hermione näher an sich zog, und seufzte, als er mit einer Hand endlich nach dem Ziele griff: ihrer Brust.


	4. Oder sollte ich dich erinnern?

oOooOooOo

**Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück**

- 4. Oder sollte ich dich erinnern? -

Der Morgen war da und zog sie aus dem Traumland unter ihrer Bettdecke zurück in die Gegenwart des alten muffigen Raumes. Sie streckte sich im Bett, rollte auf die Seite und blickte in ein leeres Bett. Wie von einem Jarvey gebissen - als wäre sie ein Gnom zum Frühstück -, saß sie kerzengerade auf zwischen den flauschigen Daunen. 'Mione?' dachte sie und sprach es dann laut aus. "Mione?" Doch gab es keine Reaktion. Noch etwas benommen betrachtete sich Ginny das zerwühlte Lager neben ihr genauer. Es war noch genauso zerzaust wie beim letzten Hinblicken. 'Wo ist… bei Ron?'

Ginny vermisste Hermione, sprang aus dem Bett und so wie sie war, polterte sie eilend die Stufen hinab. Sie stoppte bei Rons und Harrys Zimmer. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und hielt dabei die Luft an. Sie sah zwei Köpfe. Einen schwarzen wilden Wuschelkopf und ihr Bruder lag wie ein Krebs auf dem Rücken da, Mund sperrangelweit offen und schnarchte die Decke an. 'Keine Hermione.' seufzte sie und schloss leise wieder die Tür.

Die alte Black wetterte sofort aus ihrem Rahmen los, als Ginny eine weitere Etage die Treppen hinunter sauste. Sie schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und nach einem kurzen Aufjaulen gab die alte nervende Schachtel Ruhe. In der Bibliothek war es eiskalt. Kein Feuer im Kamin und keine Hermione. 'Verdammt!' fauchte sie sich innerlich an. Nachdem sie auch noch alle Bäder abgesucht hatte, bekam es Ginny mit der Angst zu tun. Dieses alte vermoderte und verlotterte Haus, vollgestopft mit schwarzmagischen Sammelartefakten der alten verschrobenen Familie Black, war so schon gruselig genug. Jetzt war auch noch Hermione weg.

Ginny musste jetzt unbedingt ihre Mutter informieren, dass ihre beste Freundin wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Sie erschrak und riss die Augen auf - kaum, dass sie die Küche betreten hatte -, als sie Professor McGonagall, den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody Tee trinkend am Küchentisch sitzend sah. Ihre Mutter war beschäftigt das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

"Hermione ist weg." sagte sie rasch und warf allen vier Anwesenden abwechselnd besorgte Blicke zu. "Morgen." brummelte sie schnell hinunter. Ginny konnte jetzt schlecht zurück. Sie stand hier vor allen nur in ihrem Nachthemd, hatte ihren Morgenmantel vergessen, der in Orange und Mintgrün gewiss schrecklicher aussah, als das weiße Nachthemd, das sie trug. So schlimm war ihr Auftritt also wiederum auch nicht.

"Guten Morgen. Wie kommen Sie darauf, Ms Weasley?" fragte McGonagall streng wie immer und hatte den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch neben sich gelegt.

"Ich war nachts kurz auf Toilette, da war sie schon weg und jetzt ist sie immer noch nicht zurück." ratterte sie herunter.

Molly ging auf sie zu und legte einen Arm sanft um ihre Schulter. "Schon gut, ich denke, dass alles Okay ist… mit Hermione."

"Wie? Wo ist sie?" fragte Ginny hastig und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter auf, so wie die anderen drei im Raume es ihr gleich taten.

"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Zieh dich an und decke dann den Tisch, Liebes." Sie gab ihr einen sanften Kuss an die Schläfe und schickte ihre Tochter aus der Küche hinaus. Dabei stupste sie sie immer wieder leicht in den Rücken.

Als die Tür zu war, stemmte Molly ihre Hände in die Hüften und wischte sich dann mit einer flachen Hand übers Gesicht, bevor sie sich seufzend umdrehte.

Moodys Auge rotierte umher, schien durch die Decke zu stieren.

"Molly!" fauchte er und stand auf. Sein Holzbein klackte hart auf die Diele.

Sie hob beide Hände abwehrend. "Lass es mich erklären, oder denkst du wirklich ich würde es dulden wollen, wenn es so wäre wie du denkst?" gab sie gebieterisch zurück. "Und selbst wenn, ein bisschen davon in diesen Zeiten tut jedem gut." Ihr Blick war recht typisch. Sie schaute Moody an, als wäre er einer ihrer Streich spielenden Jungs, kurzum tadelnd.

Moody murmelte etwas Unverständliches und platzte wieder auf seinen Stuhl hin.

Minerva nippte an ihrer Teetasse, der Tagesprophet war jetzt uninteressant. "Molly, wo ist Hermione?" fragte sie im Lehrerton und hatte einen stechenden Blick über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser aufgesetzt.

Dumbledores blau funkelnde Augen waren eher voller Neugier bis hin zu Amüsement.

"Hermione hatte ein hormonelles Ungleichgewicht - bekanntlich alle vier Wochen auftretend, so wie bei vielen von uns -, das bei ihr mit sehr, sehr starken Schmerzen einhergeht und da leider kein Vorrat vom Meno-Hemmer-Trank da war, sie aber zu anfangs es peinlich fand, Severus zu fragen, ist sie erst nachts, als sie es vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aushielt zu ihm gegangen und sie haben ihn in der Nacht zusammen gebraut." erzählte sie geflissentlich die Wahrheit.

Minerva schien aber immer noch nicht ihre Frage beantwortet zu wissen und wollte nachhaken. Doch kam ihr Dumbledore zuvor. "Woher weißt du das so genau?" fragte Dumbledore amüsiert und stopfte sich einen Drops in den Mund, den er aus seiner Robentasche raschelnd heraus gefischt hatte.

"Arthur und ich haben auf den Flur und die Treppen Zauber zwischen die Zimmer gelegt, die uns sagen, wer wann und wo umher schleicht. Bei unseren Kindern… ist das sehr ratsam." verteidigte sie sich.

Moody schnaubte. "Und warum liegen die beiden jetzt gemeinsam im Bett?" kam es pudertrocken aus seinem Hals rau und laut.

Minerva spuckte daraufhin ihren Tee quer über den Tisch und Dumbledore knackte seinen Zitronendrops im Mund und verschluckte sich dann sogar daran, so dass er krebsrot anlief, Molly ihm heftig auf den Rücken schlug, so dass er ihn wieder aus der Kehle bekam. "Danke." krächzte er und trank schnell Tee hinterher.

Minerva blickte wie eine Harpyie. "Molly?" und hatte mit einem Zauberstabwink die Sauerei auf dem Tisch beseitigt. Ihre Entschuldigung hierzu vergaß sie, denn in ihren Ohren schrillten sämtliche Schulverstoße durch den Kopf.

"Es ist nichts passiert zwischen den beiden." seufzte Molly und wirkte jetzt bei dieser Beichte selbst wieder wie ein Schulkind. Sie setzte sich mit an den Küchentisch und trank Tee.

"Und was verstehst du bitteschön unter nichts passiert? Das beide allein überhaupt schon ein Bett teilen ist schier unfassbar und untragbar." schnaufte Moody mit trommelnden Fingern auf dem Küchentisch.

Molly seufzte laut. "Wenn man sich die beiden anschaut, wie sie sich die letzten Tage immer wieder angesehen haben… sagt nicht, euch ist das nicht aufgefallen." verteidigte sie sich und ihre mütterlichen Instinkte.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und dachte eifrig nach, ob ihm da etwas entgangen sei. "Er hat nie etwas angedeutet." gab er dann zu verstehen.

"Sollte er denn? Du bist sein Vorgesetzter, aber nicht sein Vater und selbst wenn, würde er eine Liebelei bestimmt nicht an die große Glocke hängen, nicht Severus." blickte Molly mit Ich-bin-Mutter-und-weiß-Bescheid auf den weißbärtigen Zauberer.

Dumbledore nickte sachte, aber seine Wangen wurden zartrosa, als drifteten seine Gedanken in eine nicht jugendfreie Zone hinab.

"Und Hermione, sie steht eben auf Intelligenz." Molly stand auf und wischte sich kurz ihre Hände an ihrer blau weiß gestreiften Küchenschürze ab. "So sehr ich es auch gern sehen würde, dass sie jemanden wie Ron zur Vernunft bringt, so wird dies wohl kaum passieren. Severus ist da eher ein Kandidat für mehr." und klapperte jetzt mit großen Bratpfannen, um Speck und Rührei für alle zu machen, denn die Uhr wanderte langsam, aber sicher auf Punkt acht zu.

"Nun…" Albus Dumbledore sinnierte, wie er als Schulleiter mit dieser Weihnachtsferien-Affäre seines Lehrers und der wohl besten Schülerin der Schule umgehen sollte "…es ist schließlich das Fest der Liebe." sprach er ruhig und für alle hieß dies, dass er es wohl dulden würde.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin räusperte sich, räkelte sich steif auf ihrem Stuhl auf und sog die Luft so scharf ein, als wäre es Benzin und als beim Ausatmen ihre kleinen Nasenflügel flatterten, hätte man - wäre sie ein Drache und kein Hauslöwe - denken können, sie spie Flammen. Sie war bereits des Öfteren nicht mit den Entscheidungen Dumbledores einverstanden und auch hier, ging seine Nachsichtigkeit einfach ein Stück zu weit. Es gab strenge Schulregeln - nicht ohne Grund!

Tief holte Minerva McGonagall noch einmal Luft. "Sie ist eine Schülerin, er Lehrer, Albus! Das darfst du niemals zulassen!" stellte sie bitter fest, als wolle sie ihn kommandieren.

Kein anderer wagte es, so mit dem großen Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen, außer sie und keiner wagte es, wenn beide ihren kleinen heftigen Debattierclub führten, diesen zu unterbrechen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie liebten es den beiden zu zuhören, weil es besser war, als jede Krimi-Sendung im magischen Radio.

"Ich denke beide wissen dies nur allzu gut." setzte sich Molly wieder neben Alastor und somit Minerva und Albus gegenüber, aber hatte immer wieder das Essen auf dem Herd und die diversen Salate im Blick, die sich selbst - nach Mollys Verzauberung der Küchengegenstände - magisch zusammen mixten. Beide wissen, dass Krieg da draußen herrscht und beide sind viel zu logisch veranlagt, als einfach _nur_ Hormone regieren zu lassen. Gönnt ihnen den Spaß; wir haben unseren ja schließlich auch!"

Moody hustete schwer und Albus Ohren wurden puterrot.

Nur Minerva, deren Lippen wurden weiß und schmal. 'Kein Wunder, sieben Kinder…' dachte sie grimmig.

Als Minerva mit mahlendem Kiefer überlegte und dann entschlossen hochschnellte, um die beiden Turteltauben in flagranti auseinander zu scheuchen und ihnen die Leviten lesen wollte, legte Dumbledore sanft, aber schnell - sie noch abfangend - eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. "Minerva, bitte. Oder sollte ich dich erinnern?" funkelten seine Augen warm und gütig zu ihr hinauf.

Minerva wurde bleich. Sie schluckte, dann nickte sie und er lächelte verschmitzt. Etwas gequält nahm sie Platz und schwieg eisern, selbst noch zum späteren Frühstück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber eher, weil sie sich allzugut daran erinnerte, wie das mit ihr und Albus vor vielen, vielen Jahren angefangen hatte; und auch sie war damals so wie Hermione jetzt im siebten Jahrgang gewesen.


	5. Entspannung pur

oOooOooOo

**Ein Vorschlag zum Frühstück**

- 5. Entspannung pur -

Hermione seufzte und murmelte etwas. Dann kuschelte sie sich weiter an die Wärme neben ihr und zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, zog jemand sie näher an sich heran. Einige Minuten später hörten beide im halbdämmrigen Schlaf die Tür gehen.

Severus drehte seinen Kopf und hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Zudem zog er Hermione weiter an sich und hielt die Luft an. Er war wieder auf Hab-Acht-Stellung. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war es Molly. Sie hatte ein Tablett vor sich schweben. "Frühstück mit Wärmezauber, schlaft weiter." und schlich wieder hinaus.

Severus blickte auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Es war bereits halb neun durch.

Dann wanderte sein Kopf von links nach rechts und er sah dort Hermione liegen; ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Ein kleines schiefes und verstohlenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Irgendwie konnte er nicht widerstehen und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, zog eine Linie über ihre Augenbraue, den Nasenrücken hinab und stupste ihre Nasenspitze an.

Sie rümpfte sie sofort und er grinste. Als ihre kleine Hand sich an seiner Brust hochnestelte, um unter der Decke hervorzukriechen, sie ihre Nase kurz krabbelte, griff er nach ihre Hand und gab einen sanften Kuss darauf.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen, mehrmals blinzelnd. Beide schauten sich an.

"Doch kein Traum." seufzte sie und streckte sich etwas.

"kein Traum." flüsterte er tief und bei seinem Bariton lief ihr ein heiß-kalter Schauer über den Rücken bis ins Mark. Als Hermione erneut ihre Nase kurz mit ihrer Hand krabbelte, nahm sie die Frühstücksgerüche wahr. Sofort knurrte ihr Magen.

"Hunger?" fragte er und sie nickte.

Beide rappelten sich im Bett auf und ließen das Tablett mittig vor sich schweben.

"Gute Auswahl und Brust ist auch dabei." meinte Hermione noch etwa gähnend.

"Brust?" keuchte Severus.

Hermione sah, wie puterrot er angelaufen war. "Ähm ja, Putenbrust. Ich mag keinen gebratenen Speck, der ist zu fettig. Ich hatte Molly den Vorschlag zum Frühstück schon vor Jahren gemacht."

Er nickte und drehte den Kopf weg. 'Oh Merlin, ihre Brüste…' Severus bekam schwitzige Hände. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er mal einen Brustfetisch entwickeln könnte.

Er räusperte sich, schraubte seine Gedanken zwanghaft in andere Richtungen. "Molly hatte hat das Tablett vor einigen Minuten gebracht." sagte er, als er sich mit Teeeingießen ablenkte. Doch war ihm eher zum Hippelnd zu Mute, so wie gewissen Körperregionen bei ihm jetzt reagierten.

Sie hielt inne, tat Severus' seltsames Benehmen in eine Schublade namens 'Wiedervorlage'. "Sie weiß es?"

"Was weiß sie?" fragte er zurück.

"Das wir in einem Bett geschlafen haben?" zögerte sie.

"Ja, das weiß sie und da es auf neun Uhr zugeht, wissen es vielleicht noch mehr." gestand er und butterte sich in aller Seelenruhe einen Toast. Keine weitere Emotion war von ihm zu sehen, als wäre alles hier und jetzt vollkommen normal für beide.

"Und da sitzt du hier noch so ruhig? Ähm ich… meine… Dann sitzen SIE hier noch so ruhig, SIR?" holte sie ängstlich tief Luft. Ihr pochte das Herz bis in den Kopf hinein. 'Oh Mione, du versaust jetzt alles. Bleib doch nur erwachsen, es hat so gut angefangen!'

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, seine linke Augenbraue ebenfalls. In seinen Augen glitzerte es auf. "Erstens ist dies mein Zimmer und Zweitens: Können wir es denn noch ändern? Und drittens: Wir haben uns das Bett bereits geteilt. Das DU sei hier genehmigt." stellte er klar und reichte ihr den Toast, so dass sie abbeißen musste. Dabei blickte er sie ganz intensiv an.

Sie grübelte, schaute sich die Person neben sich noch genauer an, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass dies Severus Snape - der durch und durch von A wie Arroganz bis Z wie Zyniker war "Du möchtest mich doch nicht mundtot machen?" schnippte sie auf seine Fütterungsattacke hin gespielt.

"Niemals." konterte er mokant.

Sie butterte sich jetzt selbst einen Toast, als er den von ihr angebissenen jetzt eigenmächtig weiter aß.

Sie schielte zu ihm, überlegte wie weit sie sich selbst hier vorwagen könnte. "Ich möchte es jedenfalls nicht ändern." meinte sie und konzentriere sich auf ihr gekochtes Ei, dass sie jetzt löffelte.

Snape, der an seiner Tasse Tee nippte, schielte seitlich zu ihr und ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Hermione schielte jetzt auch zu ihm und grinste genauso.

"Du musst es aber Weasley sagen." erklärte er.

"Ron?" stockte ihr Atem und Biss im Munde.

"Ja… und Potter." nickte er gedehnt.

"Harry." merkte sie an.

"Potter auch, genau." kräuselten sich seine Lippen schmal.

"Er heißt Harry." hielt sie energisch dagegen.

Snape stellte seine Tasse ab, das Tablett schnellte gut einen Meter gerade nach oben. Hermione erfror bei dieser Aktion. Bockig empört drehte sich zu ihm um, als er bereits einen Arm um sie schlang, sie zu sich zog und sie küsste.

"Ich muss dich doch mundtot machen." knurrte er und beide fielen in die Kissen.

"So immer gern." gab sie irgendwo zwischen seinen Zungenfecht-Attacken zurück und wusste, dass sie sich gewiss noch ein ganzes Stück weiter wagen konnte.

oOo

Minerva McGonagall trat die Eingangsstufen hinab, passte genau darauf auf, auf den winterlich vereisten Steintretern nicht auszurutschen und hatte dazu etwas ihre Robe und Umhang angehoben. Dumbledore schloss die Eingangstür zu Grimmauld-Platz Nummer 12. Als er die Treppe hinunter ging, erwartete ihn unten bereits ein bissiger Blick McGonagalls.

"Wie kannst du das nur zulassen, Albus?" wetterte sie.

"Genauso, wie ich es bei dir auch zugelassen habe." gluckste er und bot ihr höflich seinen Arm an.

Sie schluckte schwer und nahm zögernd an.

"Du musstest vor Alastor und Molly nicht solch' eine Bemerkung loslassen." gab sie an, als beide die Straße überquerten und in einem kleinen Park verschwanden.

"Sie wissen es doch nicht… keiner weiß es, Liebes. Du kennst die Gefahr, die in diesem Lande herrscht und noch zunehmen wird. Es wird auch keiner erfahren." sagte er gelassen, als er von ihr ließ und einen Schritt zur Seite trat. "Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Minerva." zwinkerte er mit strahlend aufblitzenden Augen und war mit einem sehr leisen Plopp weg.

Sie seufzte, versuchte die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen weg zu wünschen und war auch mit einem kleinlauten Plopp disappariert.

oOo

"Warum haben sie nichts gesagt?" fragte Hermione, als sie mit Severus zusammen zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr einige Tränke für den Orden braute.

"Es wissen nur Molly, Moody, Minerva und Albus etwas davon." meinte er und grübelte selbst.

Hermione hielt inne. "War dir auch aufgefallen, dass durch Dumbledore Professor McGonagall beruhigt wurde und ihre Zweifel wie im Nichts verpufften?" Sie dachte automatisch an das kleine Tete-A-Tete mit den beiden Professoren in der Bibliothek, nachdem sie und Severus endlich aus den Federn waren und sich trauten, den anderen zu zeigen - getrennt natürlich.

Severus blickte auf. "Sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe. Doch die beiden funktionieren bereits seit Jahren wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk zusammen."

"Ja, genauso wie wir beim Brauen." giggelte sie und reichte ihm die geschnitten Afodilwurzel.

Beide zogen ihre Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz kraus.

"Denkst du, die beiden…?" begann Severus zu spekulieren.

"Molly meinte, dass Dumbledore McGonagall davon abgehalten hatte dein Zimmer zu stürmen, indem er etwas davon faselte wie 'Sollte ich dich erinnern.' Irgendetwas Ähnliches, denke ich. So wie bei uns." und sie wog die Flederratten-Zähne ab.

Severus räusperte sich und Hermione blickte auf. "Macht es bei dir denn nicht Klick?" fragte er mit glitzernden Augen.

"Klick?" war sie verwirrt.

Er rollte mit den Augen. "Na, wo ist die Brillanz?" stichelte er gespielt.

Hermiones bekam riesige Augen. "NEIN…" stöhnte sie.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Möglich ist es. Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen."

"Aber der Altersunterschied." stammelte sie.

"Als würde dich das interessieren." neckte er.

Hermione lief rot an. "Tut es nicht, wirklich. Außerdem durch den Zeitumkehrer habe ich eigentlich drei Monate mehr auf dem Rücken." vergewisserte und beschwichtigte sie schnell.

"Ich weiß." huschte ein kleines feines Grinsen über seine Lippen. Er beugte sich wieder vor, senkte den Kopf und entkorkte ein Vorratsglas.

"Das rückt natürlich alles in ein ganz anders Licht. Der Vorschlag, den beide gemacht haben und… Moody und Molly waren auch begeistert. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry und den anderen, die wohl alle glaubten ich begebe mich in die Fänge der Schlange." lachte sie amüsiert vor sich hin.

"Schlange… sehr interessant…" gab er etwas grummelnd an und malträtierte seine Zutaten auf dem Hackbrett.

Er spürte zwei Hände, die von hinten langsam nach vorn seinen Oberkörper ertasteten. Als sich Severus umdrehte, sah er in lodernd begierige haselnussbraune Augen.

"Noch ist der Trank nicht angesetzt und braucht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich gern bei dir entfachen möchte." säuselte sie verführerisch, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust um seine Knöpfe zog, die die Mittelleiste seiner Robe zierten.

Severus schluckte mit ausgetrocknetem Halse und es dürstete ihm nach ihr. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versiegelte die Labortür, doppelt und dreifach. "Und dir sollte ich bei solch heißen Versprechung definitiv eine langatmige Abkühlung verschaffen. Doch erst nachdem ich dich zum Blubbern gebracht habe." blitzte es in seinen Augen auf und ertastete mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste, während er sie stöhnend küsste.

oOo

"Ich fasse es nicht, wir haben Ferien, verdammt noch mal." stöhnte Ron und legte die Füße unsanft auf den Couchtisch vor sich ab.

Ginny streckte sich auf dem Sofa in der Bibliothek. "Sie macht das eben gern. Für Hermione ist so etwas Entspannung pur."

"Entspannend? Du hast sie doch nicht alle. Sie hockt da unten mit der schmierigen Fledermaus. Echt, hast du kein Mitleid mit ihr? Wie konnten McGonagall und Dumbledore zum Frühstück nur den blöden Vorschlag verbreiten, sie solle mit Snape zusammen Tränke für den Orden brauen." Ron war außer sich vor Zorn und Unverständnis.

Harry schaute aus seinem Buch über amerikanische Rennbesen-Flugschauen auf. "Sie wird es überleben und wenn sie helfen kann, ist sie glücklich."

"Glücklich? Als wenn man glücklich sein könnte, wenn man mit Snape in einem Raum sein muss. Der macht gewiss nicht glücklich."

"Nur heiß." giggelte Ginny bei Rons übertriebenem Gezeter.

"Was?" spuckte Ron und saß ganz plötzlich wie auf der Lauer da, als müsse er Hermione aus den Fängen eines Drachen retten.

"Den Kessel, du Depp." lachte sie und Harry lachte ebenso.

Beide mussten sich bei Rons angeekeltem Blick Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

"Wie damals, wo du Schnecken gespuckt hast." gackerte Harry völlig außer Puste.

"Ach!" winkte Ron beleidigt ab und war aufgestanden. "Ich schau' mal ob ich beim Mittagessen helfen kann." war seine einzige und für ihn recht seltsame Ausrede und war fort.

oOo

Derweil waren zwei andere, unten im Keller, bereits ganz anders gesättigt und widmeten sich jetzt - so wie vom Schulleiter und seiner Stellvertreterin gebeten - auch dem Brauen von Tränken.


End file.
